


Possession

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Biting, Dominance, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Three little drabbles about the nature of possession. (Relationship withheld, but I'm sure you'll all figure it out)





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

#### Watching, Wanting, Waiting

I watch him. I watch him from the shadows. I watch him lifting weights, grunting and groaning with effort and imagine those sounds in my ear as I lay under him. I watch his expert hands on his weapons, wondering what those rough, skilled hands would feel like on my soft, delicate skin. I watch him lick his knife and picture his tongue running up the whole long length of me. I want to feel him moving deep inside me as I cry out his name. I want to fall to my knees before him and swallow him whole. I want to taste every inch of him. I want to make him beg for more. I want to make him MINE. But...there are other eyes watching me. Possessive eyes. Eyes that try to claim me. So I wait, biding my time. One day those eyes will blink, and I will make my move. I will slip out from under them and claim my prize.  


* * *

#### You Are Mine

I grip the railing tightly as you slide into me, deeper and deeper until my bottom rests snugly against your hips. Your lips and tongue trace a trail of fire across my shoulders and neck. Your beard scratches my skin, teasing already over stimulated flesh. You are a biter, and you will leave marks on my soft, white flesh. Your big, strong, callused hands explore my body, caressing, teasing, pinching - leaving more bruises behind. One of your hands wraps firmly around my middle as the other envelops my throbbing cock. You tilt your hips in time with your strokes, probing deeper and deeper, prodding my prostate, making me moan. I convulse in your arms, my cries echoing throughout the cargo hold, coming hard in your hand. You raise your hand and lick my seed from your palm and then place your hands on my hips. I wrap my hands around your wrists and you begin to pound into me, with no mercy. I lean my body back into yours, pressing myself against your strong chest. I moan _faster harder_. You slam into me, using all your strength to pull me back into your thrusts. I feel myself tearing. I don't care. I continue to encourage you _harder faster more don't stop fuck me fuck me hard_. I do not soften my cries and moans, shouting out my need and desire, not caring if the whole ship comes to watch. You begin to shudder and you bite down on my shoulder, hard, breaking the skin. You think you have marked me, made me yours. You gently lick at the wound, as if in apology. You will remember this. You will remember that I took your punishment and begged for more. You will come to me again and again to mark my tender flesh. I will become your addiction. From this day forward, YOU are MINE.

* * *

#### ...And I am Yours

I'm on my knees before you, hands clasped firmly behind my back. Your hands are tangled tightly in my hair, holding my head steady. My mouth is open and relaxed as you thrust yourself roughly into it, deeper and deeper, just shy of gagging me. My eyes are locked on yours, feeding off the lust I see burning there. You love to see me like this, pliant, wide-eyed, and "helpless" as you use me. When your body begins to jerk as you come, I make my move. I clasp my hands tightly around your ass and pull you deeper down my throat, swallowing hard. You cry out and curse as I suck you dry. You take my wrist in a bruising grip and pull me up, twisting my arm around behind my back. You pull me tight against your body and plunge your tongue into my mouth, tasting yourself. You throw me down onto the bed with enough force to knock my breath away and then you are on me - touching, teasing, biting, pinching, using your hands, your lips, your tongue, and your teeth to bring me closer and closer to climax, and then slowing and stopping, letting me drift back down. Again and again you do this until my throat is sore from panting and gasping and my body aches from bucking and twisting under your expert touch. Finally, when I'm whimpering and vibrating with need, you slide my cock into your hot, wet mouth, swirling your tongue around and around, sliding me in deeper until the head hits the back of your throat, and you hum. I convulse, seeing stars at the intensity of my orgasm. As I twitch and moan, you slide us up the bed and envelop me in your strong arms, and cradle me against your chest. You cover my face and lips with soft, gentle kisses and run your hands up and down my back, gentling my tremors. Usually you fuck me raw and send me on my way, nursing a new set of bruises, but lately, just lately, instead of sending me back to my cold, lonely bed, you have snuggled me tight against you, buried your face in my hair and allowed me to fall asleep in your arms. Tonight is one of those nights. I press my face against your chest and let your heart beat lull me to sleep, knowing that I am yours.

 


End file.
